Quizás
by Kadelar
Summary: Después de regresar Death City, hay alguien que desea, más que nadie, recuperar a Crona, así ponga en peligro al mundo otra vez. Kid&Crona. Song fiction basada en la canción "Quizás", de Vos Veis. Contiene SPOILERS del manga.
1. Luna oculta

_**Song fiction basada en la canción "Quizás", de Vos Veis. Contiene spoilers del manga. Después de regresar Death City, hay alguien que desea, más que nadie, recuperar a Crona. Kid&amp;Crona.**_

**Mi primer fic!**

**He de admitir que no soy gran fan de esta pareja. Pero hace un momento estaba leyendo fics y empezó a sonar esta canción... Sin planearlo, la historia llegó a mi, y creo que la canción encaja de forma simplemente perfecta. Disfruten y no duden en enviar reviews!**

_Tomame en sueños, llevame su corazón._

_Dios de los besos, que no escuchas mi oración. _

_Que sin su amor la luna es una piedra, y nada más. _

_Es denso el mar si ella no está..._

Kid permanecía en su cama, justo en el medio. Estaba tan quieto que, a primera vista, parecía profundamente dormido. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaba abiertos de par en par, y su corazón dolía a cada latido. La que hasta entonces había sido su más grande preocupación estaba resuelta: las líneas de su cabello se habían unido, haciendolo perfectamente simétrico. Pero, por dentro, nunca se había sentido tan asimétrico. Se había convertido en un shinigami pleno, pero a costa de perder a su padre. Y eso no era lo peor, porque, aunque le había dolido la noticia, no podía negar que una parte de él ya lo sabía. Simplemente, era lógico. Era el orden natural de las cosas.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, buscando con la mirada la luna (o donde antes se podia ver la luna) y encontrando la enorme esfera negra que Crona había creado para detener a Asura. Suspiró, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por contener las lágrimas. No solo había fallado, ya que no pudo derrotar a su hermano mayor, si no que Crona...

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Él, que había cruzado mares con toda facilidad, ahora tenía que obligarse a si mismo a salir de la cama cada mañana para cumplir con sus obligaciones como nuevo dios de la muerte. Él, que siempre había admirado la luna a pesar de su asimetría, pues daba simetría al día y la noche, ahora estaba decidido: si era necesario, destruiría la luna, que ahora solo le parecía una piedra inútil. Pero traería a Chrona de regreso.

_Flashback_

_\- Crona.. ¿Está todo bien? - _

_Kid estaba extrañado de encontrarla en su casa a esa hora de la noche. Ella lo miró con miedo y algo que parecía arrepentimiento._

_\- N-no... todo está m-mal... So-sobre todo yo- Los ojos de Crona comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. _

_\- Crona.. que...-_

_Ella apartó bruscamente su brazo cuando él hizo ademán de abrazarla, gritando desesperadamente_

_\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO ME MIRES! NO - se le que quebró la voz, y continuó con un susurro, al tiempo que sollozaba - n-no lo merezco_

_Kid se quedó quieto, totalmente desconcertado en medio del abrumador silencio, solo interrumpido por el desesperado llanto de la chica. Finalmente, ella se calmó lo suficiente como para seguir hablando. _

_-K-id... vine a de-despedirme... Ahora m-mismo no se c-como lidiar con e-esto. N-no puedo mi-mirar a nadie... Pe-pero tenía que verte a t-ti... t-tenía que decirte que... t-también... también t-te quiero... y habría aceptado ser tu n-novia si no fuera... si no fuera... si no fuera ¡UNA T-TRAIDORA! -_

_Los sollozos de la chica eran ahora mucho más fuertes y desesperados que antes. Kid no sabía que hacer. Estaba congelado, con los ojos completamente abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa, tratando de asimilar lo que Crona acababa de gritar. Cuando ella pudo controlar su llanto, se acercó a él, como dudando, pero finalmente le dio un suave beso en los labios y le dijo, aún a unos centímetros de su rostro_

_\- Lo siento. Y-o... n-o se como lidiar con esto- y se echó a correr, sin mirar atrás. _

_Kid la miró alejarse, petrificado por el sabor de las lágrimas, aún húmedas en sus labios, antes de salir corriendo a buscarla, a asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, ya que él la iba a proteger. Pero fue inútil. No importó cuan rápido corriera, o en cuantos sitios la buscó. Ella ya no estaba. Y él tenía roto el corazón. _

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo. En estos días subiré alguno más. Al ser mi primer fic, tengo terror de que nadie lo lea T . T**

**jajaja. Ya en serio, si soy afortunada y han leído ésto, estaré muy agradecida si me dejan saber que piensan hasta ahora. Espero les esté gustando.**

**Nos leemos en breve! :)**


	2. Pronto iré por ti

Abre su pecho ponle adentro mi canción  
Dile en secreto que no aguanto este dolor  
Que sin su amor  
Mis versos nunca pueden encontrar  
Ningún lugar si ella no está 

_ ¡Kid! ¡Detente! ¡KID! _ ¡PLAF!

Kid salió de su trance. Estaba tan inmerso en el dolor y la rabia de no ser capaz de rescatar a Crona con su fuerza actual, que olvidó completamente que estaba entrenando con sus amigos. Se detuvo de golpe, y miró alrededor. Maka estaba herida, a unos 15 metros de donde él estaba parado. Soul sangraba mucho, pero no se quitaba de arriba de ella, a fin de servirle como escudo. Black Star estaba noqueado delante de él, y Tsubaki, con su forma humana, se había puesto justo en medio de ellos, con los brazos extendidos. Fue entonces que notó que solo tenía a Patty en la mano, Liz le estaba gritando algo de estar muerta de miedo y que él era un idiota, y notaba un cierto dolor en la mejilla. Aparentemente Liz tomó su forma humana y lo abofeteó, regresándolo al presente. Kid miró a sus amigos una vez más, avergonzado por haber perdido el control de esa forma; dejó caer a Patty y comenzó a alejarse, ignorando las preguntas y llamados de los demás.

Después de caminar un rato por las segundas instalaciones del Shibusen, a las que se habían trasladado para entrenar, llegó a una pequeña colina, desde donde se podía contemplar el atardecer en un hermoso y pacífico paisaje, completamente simétrico. "Hermoso". "Pacífico". "Simétrico". Últimamente, nada dentro de sí mismo parecía encajar con esas definiciones. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse un poco con la suave brisa. Había estado a punto de sucumbir a la locura en el entrenamiento que él mismo había propuesto. Abrió los ojos y miró otra vez al paisaje al escuchar unos suaves pasos que se acercaban. Tsubaki no le dijo nada, solo se paró junto a él, con las manos tomadas atrás, observando como el sol iba durmiéndose, alejándose de ellos y dando lugar a la noche.

_ Yo... lo siento _

_ Nadie te culpa _ respondió la chica, con una sonrisa. _ Es obvio que sabemos para que venimos a entrenar, aunque nadie lo haya preguntado_

Kid asintió, aún sin sonreír. Ella lo miro, esperando pacientemente. Aún con la vista en el paisaje, el chico habló, con la voz un poco quebrada.

_ La última vez que la vimos... no parecía ella misma. ¿Qué pasa si la locura ya la ha dominado por completo? ¿Qué si no podemos traer de regreso su mente, su personalidad? Cuanto más tiempo está ahí, más expuesta está a la frecuencia del alma de Asura... Y esa misma esfera que ella creó, ¿No envuelve a la gente en lo más oscuro de su mente, hasta que se disuelven en esa oscuridad? ¿Qué pasa si llego demasiado tarde, y no vuelve a ser la misma jamás?... _

Tsubaki puso las manos en sus hombros, haciéndolo girar hasta quedar de frente a ella, y lo miró a los ojos

_ Todos queremos rescatarla. Y todos te vamos a ayudar. Piensa en eso, y en la felicidad que será tenerla de nuevo de regreso. Mientras tanto, háblale. Eres el Shinigami. Y ella te ama. Estoy segura que, en su corazón, será capaz de escuchar tu voz ¿no lo crees? _

Después de un momento de desconcierto, Kid sonrió. Ella tenía razón. Al parecer eso fue lo que la muchacha estaba esperando, porque le dedicó una sonrisa aún más grande antes de soltarlo y avanzar unos pasos.

_ Vamos. Los demás nos están esperando para ir a cenar _

Kid asintió, y ella comenzó a caminar. Antes de seguirla, el chico miró hacia donde estaba Crona, y le dijo:

_ Tranquila, mi amor. Espérame y se fuerte, que muy pronto iré por ti _

En la luna, Crona había estado en la más completa oscuridad. La mayor parte del tiempo, no era consciente de nada. Ni de donde estaba, o por qué. Ni siquiera de quién era. Flotaba, se reía, gritaba, se hería a sí misma. A veces ella dominaba a Asura. Casi siempre, el dios oscuro la dominaba a ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Tal vez un día... o tal vez una eternidad. En los breves instantes en que recordaba a sus amigos, estaba convencida que se habían olvidado de ella, o que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por ella. O tal vez había pasado tanto tiempo, que ya todos estaban muertos. Y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Entonces, en uno de sus momentos de ausencia, estando en lo más profundo de la locura de Asura, escuchó una voz familiar, una voz que había llegado a amar.

_ Tranquila, mi amor. Espérame y se fuerte, que muy pronto iré por ti _

Crona abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta que, por primera vez, dominaba por completo al kishin. _ Kid_ fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de derramar una solitaria lágrima de felicidad, y sonreír.

Desde entonces escuchaba la misma voz con bastante frecuencia. Esa voz le daba fuerzas, controlaba la locura de su mente, al grado de llegar a ser consciente del paso del tiempo y darse cuenta que cada día él hablaba con ella. Le platicaba de Maka, y de todos los demás. De lo mucho que estaban entrenando para ir a buscarla. Y cada vez, sin excepciones, le aseguraba que la amaba, y que pronto estarían juntos. Hasta que un día, la voz le aseguró:

_ Mi vida, ha llegado la hora. Mañana vamos por ti _

* * *

**¡He aquí el capítulo dos! Espero lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Resulta que estaba en casa jugando Dark Souls (¡Gran juego!) cuando sonó la notificación de mails de mi cel y ¡Sorpresa! no solo han leído el capítulo uno, si no que tengo un bello y preciado review! :D**

**Antes de responder a este, un cometario que se me pasó decir antes: MIL disculpas por todos los errores que pueda cometer al usar el sistema de fanfiction. No solo es mi primer fic, si no que, como mi compu está muerta desde hace un par de meses, estoy escribiendo y subiendo este fic desde mi celular, lo cual puede ser increíblemente desesperante. Pero bueno, no podía dejar que esta historia de quedara siendo solamente una idea inconclusa.**

**Ahora si, en respuesta al review:**

**_Jumbiie Hana:_****_ ¡GRACIAS por tus comentarios! Honestamente, cuando comencé a leer tu review me quedé así como que " Ehhh? o.O", pero en cuanto le agarré a onda me sacaste más de una risa. Respecto a tus sugerencias, he tratado de ponerlas en práctica en este capítulo. Déjame saber si pasé algo por alto :). En relación al tartamudeo, originalmente lo pensé como consecuencia del llanto de Crona (Ya sabes, sollozos, falta de aire, hipidos, etc.), pero no es mala idea conservarlo, aunque no estoy segura de que sea tan marcado como en el capítulo anterior. En fin, muero por saber qué piensas de este cap. Se aceptan amenazas de muerte jajajaja. :D_**

**Bueno, no sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar, ya que tengo mucho trabajo acumulado y encima mi madre vendrá a visitarme a finales de mes, por lo que tengo que empezar a limpiar a fondo mi casa (aunque también podría esconder toda la evidencia en el closet y limpiar lo demás un día antes de que llegue, jejejeje). Como sea, trataré de que tengan un nuevo capítulo antes de una semana a partir de hoy.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y como ya le dije a Jumbiie Hana, también se aceptan amenazas de muerte, jajaja.**

**Pasen una linda noche llena de fics!**


End file.
